<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Bye by SR7053_432332243154</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25314031">Bye</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/SR7053_432332243154/pseuds/SR7053_432332243154'>SR7053_432332243154</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Person of Interest (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Chinese Language, F/F</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 06:01:09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,371</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25314031</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/SR7053_432332243154/pseuds/SR7053_432332243154</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Root之后Shaw的生活。悲痛，怀念，愤怒，释怀。</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Root | Samantha Groves &amp; Sameen Shaw, The Machine/Root | Samantha Groves/Sameen Shaw</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Bye</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>       “操！”</p>
<p>       Shaw站在房门口，大骂了一句，同时随手将一个精致的玻璃酒杯甩到了墙上。</p>
<p>       清脆的碎裂声在屋内隐隐回响。</p>
<p>       愤怒。</p>
<p>       冲出胸膛的愤怒。</p>
<p>       难以压制的愤怒。</p>
<p>       “都他妈的半年了！”</p>
<p>       Shaw狠狠皱了皱眉，像是自己犯下了一个不可饶恕的错误。最令她气愤的，是她一遍又一遍告诫自己绝对没有下一次，然而在这一点上，她的自我警告却从未奏过效，现在，她已经记不清这是半年内她犯下的第几次同样的“错误”了。</p>
<p>       她斜靠在门框上，身体微微有些抖，或许是因为腰间尚未完全愈合的伤口在隐隐作痛，又或许，是因为刚刚她在打开房门时自然而然地从嘴边滑出了一句，</p>
<p>       “你能不能跟你的上帝商量商量，下次……”</p>
<p>       然而话尚未说完，她就闭了嘴，呆立在原地。</p>
<p>       因为一片寂静。</p>
<p>       因为没有那双撩人心弦的眼眸挑逗似的看着她。</p>
<p>       因为没有那妩媚摇摆的腰肢慵懒地贴在她身上。</p>
<p>       因为没有那句甜腻暧昧的“Sweetie”打在她耳垂。</p>
<p>      </p>
<p>       “Fuck you, Root.”</p>
<p>       Shaw猛地站直身体，用力甩上了房门，然后转身大步向街上走去。</p>
<p>       腰上伤口的结痂又被撕裂开了，有粘稠的液体在顺着她的肌肤向下流淌，但她并没有去管它，而是径直走进了夜色。</p>
<p>      </p>
<p>       “一份熏牛肉三明治，不要蛋黄酱，三份黄芥末酱。”</p>
<p>       Shaw阴沉着脸对店员说出了自己的订单。</p>
<p>       她看见店员不断用警戒的眼神看着她，仿佛下一秒她就会拿出枪来大喊抢劫；她看见那位原本在店面前的人行道上玩耍的孩童被母亲紧紧牵起了手；她看见旁边等待取餐的食客默默向远离她的方向挪了几步。</p>
<p>       Shaw翻了个白眼，抓起自己的三明治，转身离开了那恼人的人群。</p>
<p>      </p>
<p>       “你为什么不多笑一笑呢，Sweetie。”</p>
<p>       “因为我不喜欢。”</p>
<p>       一句含含糊糊的回答从Shaw塞满了三明治的嘴里飘了出来。</p>
<p>       “可是我喜欢。”</p>
<p>       Shaw转过头，果不其然，Root正用她那特有的魅惑的眼神盯着她。</p>
<p>       “你要知道有些东西是改变不了的，就好像……”</p>
<p>       Shaw咽下一大口牛肉，同时对着自己手中的美味打了个手势。</p>
<p>       “你觉得黄芥末酱完全无法下咽，但对我来说则是极致美味。”</p>
<p>       她贪婪地舔了舔顺着手指躺下来的酱汁，意犹未尽地咂了咂嘴，随机和她的宝贝又来一个热烈的舌吻。</p>
<p>       Shaw正沉溺在这场美妙的约会中，只感觉身下的沙发动了动，在她反应过来前，Root就已经跨坐在了她身上。</p>
<p>       她是很不喜欢在吃东西的时候被打扰的，不过，现在的情况，倒是没什么好抱怨的。       她饶有兴趣地看着Root，看着她稍作犹豫后一点一点压低身子，看着她一点一点用舌尖擦去残留在她唇边齿间的黄芥末酱，看着她的脸因芥末的刺激而飞速变红。</p>
<p>       彻夜无眠。</p>
<p>       不过，这也没什么好抱怨的。</p>
<p>       第二天，当Shaw端着一杯煎绿茶走进了地铁站，和和气气地递给了Finch，还附上了一句“早上好”和一个微笑时，她万分遗憾没有记录下Finch那颤抖不知所措的双手，欲言又止的双唇，快要瞪出眼眶的眼球，和惊恐万分四处求救的眼神。</p>
<p>       她翻了个白眼，转过身。</p>
<p>       Root的动作很快，但Shaw发誓她绝对看见了。</p>
<p>       Root在笑。</p>
<p>       “无聊。”</p>
<p>       Shaw也毫不客气地赏了她一个白眼，瞥了一眼蹲在她脚边讨了好久关注的Bear，敷衍地揉了揉他毛茸茸的大脑袋，然后径直走到自己的军火库前擦起抢来。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>       Shaw在街上边啃着三明治，边漫无目的地走着。</p>
<p>       不知是有了吃的的缘故，还是那辛辣的口感勾起了她曾经那些美好的回忆，她的愤怒渐渐平息了下来。</p>
<p>       她回了家。</p>
<p>       半小时前被她打碎了的那个酒杯依旧静静躺在地上。</p>
<p>       那是他们之前在安全屋喝酒时的酒杯。</p>
<p>       她记得他们还肆意谈过如果未来有金盆洗手的那一天要在哪逍遥。</p>
<p>       而那些人：Carter，Reese，Elise，Anthony, Cole……</p>
<p>       Root……</p>
<p> </p>
<p>       Shaw默默蹲下身去，尽量不去想他们，和那些现在看来只当是狂妄的空话。</p>
<p>       腰间又是一阵撕裂的疼痛。</p>
<p>       她伸手去捡起那些碎片，但那些破裂的纹路却让她突然想起了那个下午，和那句诀别的“快走”。</p>
<p>       她后来见到了那辆轿车。千疮百孔。她怔怔看着碎裂的前挡风玻璃和那个刺眼的致命的弹孔。</p>
<p>       她见过太多血腥太多杀戮太多战场，而现在，她却无论如何也想象不出那女人在它背后的模样。她没法想象那张精致的脸庞被冰冷的裂纹分隔开是怎样的一幅画面。</p>
<p>       她缓缓伸出手，指尖触碰到了驾驶座位靠背上的斑斑血迹。</p>
<p>       像是在拥抱她。</p>
<p>       那个晚上她才意识到，那个她无数次奋力挣脱的臂弯，却是她真真切切的天堂。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>       她想要适应没有她的生活。</p>
<p>       但她做不到。</p>
<p>       她还是会在走廊就把枪支保险关掉，因为原本会有人抓着她的衣领把她温柔而有力地摁到墙上然后疯狂索吻。</p>
<p>       她还是会在刚打开房门时碎碎念，因为原本会有人在听。</p>
<p>       她还是会习惯性购买塑料餐具，因为原本会有人和她一起在翻云覆雨后把周遭变成家暴现场。</p>
<p>       “Fuck you, Root.”</p>
<p>       Shaw挣扎着起身，犹豫了许久，还是把那些碎片扔进了垃圾桶。</p>
<p>       她踱步走进了厕所，脱下衣裤。</p>
<p>       腰上的伤口张着血盆大口，吸引了她全部的注意力。</p>
<p>       “受伤也没什么不好。”</p>
<p>       她这样想着。</p>
<p>       “我喜欢疼痛。它让我知道我还活着。”</p>
<p>       她面无表情地处理完了自己腰上的那个怪物，钻进被窝。</p>
<p>       Root总喜欢在后面抱着她。</p>
<p>       她之前很烦这样，。但从撒玛利亚人那逃出来之后，每每她被噩梦惊醒，搭在她腰上的那只手总会把她紧紧搂住，接着就会有细细碎碎的吻，落在她的脖颈，耳垂，脸颊，头顶，肩臂。</p>
<p>       这些细小的温柔会让她瞬间放松下来，然后再次缓缓进入梦乡。</p>
<p>       “Fuck you, Root.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>       清脆的电话铃打断了她的万千思绪。</p>
<p>       是Finch。</p>
<p>       “Miss Shaw，我知道你需要休息，尤其是你负了伤。但是情况紧急请听我说完。今天早上我负责去跟踪的那个号码，一天都很平静，但他现在刚刚回家，然后从一个盒子里拿出来了一把枪，比我臂展还要长的那种，看起来他马上又要出门。虽然Bear在我这，但我还是觉得这个人可能不太适合我继续跟踪了，Fusco又在警局脱不开身，所以……”</p>
<p>       手机一下震动，Shaw收到了一个卫星定位。</p>
<p>       她深深叹了口气，用手揉了揉自己的太阳穴</p>
<p>       “他手里的枪是什么样的。”</p>
<p>       “很长，看上去很重，上面还有一个类似于望远镜的东西，我觉得是狙击枪。他现在在摆弄一个圆柱形的东西，然后把它拧到了枪管最前端，那是消音器吧。”</p>
<p>       “可以啊Finch，你是不是偷偷补课了，都认识狙击枪和消音器了！”</p>
<p>       Shaw不仅咧开嘴角，露出了一个恶作剧成功的微笑。</p>
<p>       Finch的嘴张了又合，却一个音节也没发出来，他又壮着胆嫌弃地撇头最后看了一眼那男人和他手中的怪物。</p>
<p>       “五分钟。”</p>
<p>       说罢Shaw便挂断了电话，然后直直看着那黑黢黢的摄像头。</p>
<p>       它拥有了她的声音之后，每每Shaw看着那些形形色色的摄像头，总感觉那些冰冷的机器也有了温度，因为在它们背后，似乎总有一双世界上最动人的眼睛在温柔地注视着她。</p>
<p>       在很长时间里，这是她新的噩梦。</p>
<p>       她能听到她。</p>
<p>       她仿佛也能看到她。</p>
<p>       但是她却再也抓不到她。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>       “I’m being watched. Right?”</p>
<p>       Shaw轻轻呢喃道。</p>
<p>       “For every hour and every day.”</p>
<p>       她继续“自言自语”道。</p>
<p>       她从床上坐起来，在伤口上又贴了一层纱布，穿好衣服，快步走到门口，却又突然停住。像是想起来了什么似的，她又从大衣口袋里摸出了手机，再次看着那个暗黑深邃的眼睛。</p>
<p>       “Ready to save my ass?”</p>
<p>       话音刚落，屏幕亮起。</p>
<p>       一条短信。</p>
<p>       一个单词。</p>
<p>       “Absolutely.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>考试复习全面崩溃，捅自己几刀，崩完了捅完了发泄完了，接着背书去了。</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>